Nico Goes Half-Blood Hunting at Hogwarts
by nicothenecromancer
Summary: Nico just wanted to get out of camp for a change, round up some demigods, and leave that wizarding loony bin. But before he can do that, he had to dodge the monsters attacking him between classes, attempt to keep his identity secret, and avoid the Golden Trio, who refuse to trust him... but school drama is school drama, even if it is at a magical school called Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Thanks if you are reading this! I'm a total newbie, so let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. I'm only writing this for fun, so if you guys hate it, I'm just probably going to keep writing it anyway. Enjoy, and ignore my stupid mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, That is J. K. Rowling. Am I Rick Riordan? Nope. So Percy Jackson isn't mine either. Everything you recognize isn't mine! **

Chapter 1

Everyday was the same in Camp Half-Blood. The weather, the activities... One might think it'd be interesting to fight hellhounds every other day, to have at least 5 people in the infirmary after a normal game of Capture the Flag. But to Nico, it got a little boring. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed camp. It was one of the only places that his dad wasn't screaming about how his sister was so much better than him, or he wasn't alone in a hotel. But still, after the two Titan Wars, it was quiet around camp. So, naturally, he wanted a new quest. He really didn't care what it was about. He wanted to do something else than sword fighting with the same campers, unarming them 9 times out of 10.

The next day offered that chance.

It was a normal, blindingly sunny day. The cool summer breeze came and went. Nico was reading "Battle Strategies For the Expert" at his favorite spot by the lake. It was his favorite because of the little willow tree there that provided excellent shade from the near constant sun. As he read about 'last resort' strategies, Percy ran up to him with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Nico!" Percy began to pant, probably from running to the opposite side of the camp without a break. "Chiron... wants you... quest... WATER!" Suddenly Percy jumped into the lake, spraying Nico with water. He shook his damp hair, not really caring anyway. Eventually you learn that being Percy Jackson's best friend means getting soaked a lot. Kind of like being Nico's best friend meant getting creeped out a lot.

Percy's head popped out of the water. "Chiron's at the Big House now," he called. "Catch you later!" He ducked back under. Nico smiled. He was finally going to get a quest!

After walking to the Big House (it didn't seem worth it to drain his energy for shadow travelling,) he met Chiron outside.

"Come in, come in," Chiron welcomed, gesturing for him to come inside. Nico sighed as he entered the air-conditioned house. Chiron sat at the table inside, and Nico followed suit.

"As Percy probably told you, I have a quest I'd like you to take," he began. Nico nodded. "You see, we believe there are more demigods in England. They are at a certain spot in England, though. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Nico fought to keep his amusement concealed. "You may laugh now," Chiron told him, and Nico laughed hysterically.

"What is that, the demigod version of swine flu," he snorted.

Chiron continued. "Anyway, I would like for you to go to this school and hunt down these demigods. Hecate would grant you with magic until you could complete the quest, and you would completely blend in, as long as you stayed undercover."

"Wait. There are actual wizards?"

"Yes, hence the name 'Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"

"And I would be one?"

"If you accept the quest."

Nico thought for a moment. This would be an interesting quest. It wasn't like one of his dad's quests, where if you fail, you're sent to The Fields of Punishment for a month. It sounded easy too, and a nice change from 'sunshine land' here.

"I accept," Nico decided. "But one more thing."

"Costs are all covered, Mr. di Angelo."

"No, not that. Why'd you choose me to go on this quest? Percy is way more friendly than me. He'd have a better chance."

"I'm honestly not sure why. I suppose I thought it was just a good omen. Your name does mean 'angel of the victorious people,' does it not?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Nico concluded.

"Alright." Chiron shoved a huge bag of coins in his hands. "Here is your funds. That is a lot of money, mind, so keep it safe. You will buy your supplies tomorrow. Pack your stuff." Chiron pushed him outside, then slammed the door.

"Nice seeing you too," Nico muttered. Then he went off to pack.

Never again, Nico was thinking as he walked through Diagon Alley. Never again.

It had been complete mayhem coming to this Wizarding World. After Hecate had blessed him with magic using a hairbrush and a birthday hat (don't ask), Pretty much everyone in camp that he knew (which was a lot, surprisingly) had hugged him goodbye in some way before he left. Most awkward day ever. Annabeth was telling him to take a picture with his monster-tracking proof iphone of Hogwarts so she could see the architecture. Thalia was sorting through his luggage, laughing at nearly everything except the photo of Bianca and Nico at their old orphanage, and Bianca's last hunting bow she ever shot. The robes she was particularly amused of. Percy was going around saying his baby cousin was a wizard. Then, Leo thought it would be absolutely hilarious to cling on to him while he was shadow travelling so he could go too, just as the Stolls were trying to pickpocket him, just as Piper was trying to stop them. So they were all sent to Diagon Alley as Nico nearly passed out from the exhaustion of shadow travelling himself and four other people. Then they had to wait an hour for Nico to rest up since Mrs. O' Leary was visiting Cerberus in the Underworld (once again, don't ask) and Nico had dropped his luggage (a.k.a. money and ambrosia) out of shock when Leo grabbed him. It was not fun, if one couldn't tell. Now that he had finally returned them, eaten some ambrosia, and left, he was relieved. He had picked up all his supplies and books. Now all he needed was a wand.

Olivander's was dark, dusty, and mysterious. Nico's kind of place. The only problem was that is seemed empty of any owner. For a moment he had wondered if it was closed until he heard a voice whisper hello in the corner. He whipped around.

A man with snow white hair and large, protruding eyes had entered. He stared at Nico for a moment, then said, "Let's find you a wand."

Nico felt as if he had tried every wand in that store. Each one either set his hair on fire, knocked other wands off the shelves, or ripped the furniture. Nico knew that if this was his store, he'd be pissed. But that creepy old man would just mutter to himself and choose a new one.

"Oak and unicorn hair, 10 inches," Ollivander said, handing him another wand. Boom. he was wearing a dress.

"Ash and dragon heartstring, 8 inches." Crash. every noise he made sounded like a motorcycle.

"Birch and phoenix feather, 12 inches," he said, tossing it to Nico. It was a grayish-white color with little black cracks on the wood. Deciding it would be a flop like the rest, he gave it a hasty twirl.

All the shadows in the room intensified for a moment. Each on swirled to him, wrapping around his body, giving him power. He felt stronger than ever before, his energy level high. Then the the shadows snaked away again, making him feel normal again.

Smiling, Ollivander asked for 7 galleons. He paid and walked out, staring at his new wand.

Nico was perfectly fine in his compartment, alone, until scar-face, freckles, and Miss Bushy Big Head came in with a shy, nervous-looking boy. As he was finishing up "Battle Strategies for the Expert," he figured they would get the hint and leave him be. obviously big head had different plans.

"Who are you," she asked snobbily.

"It's rude to ask other people for their names without telling them yours," he replied, hoping she would take the hint. "But it's Nico di Angelo."

For a moment she was stunned. Then she gained her composure and said, "Hermione Granger. Who are your parents?"

"Maria di Angelo and... let's not discuss my dad."

"Where are they?"

"Dead." He didn't feel like explaining his dad.

The were silent until Hermione asked, "Why are you reading that violent book?"

Well, she's definitely not a demigod. Even the calmest, quietest half-blood knew that battle training was important, even if they didn't know their true identity.

"Self defence."

'But you won't need to defend yourself at Hogwarts!"

"Not with Harry around, anyway," freckles said, nudging scar-face.

"Shut up, Ron," he mumbled embarrassedly. At least their egos aren't all huge.

"I think that we can use any help we can get," Nico worded carefully, "Even though I've read this book about 10 times.

"Bleh," Ron said, he's a reader. Readers are always boring."

Nico gave him a death glare, so they he shut up. Then he turned to the quiet kid.

"Who are you?"

"Neville L-longbottom," he whimpered.

Poor guy. "Nice to meet you, Neville. And the rest of you?"

"Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron." Scar face stayed silent.

"How about you?"

He looked surprised. "Harry Potter." Then he winced, as if he expected Nico to make a big deal out of it or something. But all he said was, "Nice to meet you guys, too." Then, deciding he didn't want to talk anymore, he pulled out the copy of his book "Maiming Enemies in War Without Remorse" with the blood stain on it. That shut them all up for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Chapter 2! Yay! Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an amazing author such as J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan. So, I do not own the amazing Harry Potter Series or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter 2

Nico's POV

Once we arrived at Hogwarts, I had finally finished analyzing the wizards from behind my book.(They had kept asking me why the inside was in another language, and it was so annoying, I just gave up on trying to focus.) Hermione, a.k.a. Smarty Pants, was rather rude, although she didn't mean to be. You could tell by the way she had reprimanded Ron for chewing sweets with his mouth full, but when he turned away, she looked sorry. I still didn't think I would like her much- but I guess I shouldn't judge so harshly. Ron, a.k.a. freckles, was really oblivious. You could whack that guy with a stick and he wouldn't notice. Harry, a.k.a. scar-face, was strange. I could feel two souls on him, one desperately trying to escape. I wonder why. He seemed nice enough, but after a while, you learn that people can fake emotions. And Neville, a.k.a. scaredy toad (named after his pet), seemed okay except for the fact that he was too nervous to really do much. I didn't think he was a bad guy though, so I decided to try to be friends with the guy later. Although I doubted he was a demigod. Once we got off the train, we came to the carriages.

There were these tall, winged horses guiding them. They were skeletal, reptilian, and radiated of death. So, naturally, I liked them. While we were herded to our carriages, I stroked one. People looked at me like I was crazy. Ron whispered, "What are you doing mate?"

"Petting the horses," I whispered back.

"What horses?"

"The ones right there!"

"You can see them too?" asked Harry. I nodded.

"They must be thestrals," Hermione concluded. "You can only see them if you've... seen someone... die."

I looked at the horse things. They were probably avoided just because of that. Letting the trio pass ahead, I whispered to them in greek, "You're just like me. No one likes me for stupid reasons either." They whined and pushed their muzzles into my hands, making me smile. Then I followed the others.

Chiron had told me I'd be joining Hogwarts as a fifth year, along with the golden trio. At the time, I was just glad I wouldn't be crossing Poseidon's realm, since first years had to get to the school on a boat. Then I realized the only other option was crossing the sky. And I don't think Zeus liked me any better than Poseidon did.

"Oh no," I said pointedly. "You won't catch me in the sky."

"Come on, newbie," a blond kid with a sneer on his face said. "Get on or I'll use my wand on you."

After I gave him a very colorful description of where to put his wand, he paled, then became red. Just like a traffic light. Then I said, "catch you on the other side," and walked away. What he didn't see was me shadow travelling to the other side of the lake where no one could see me. Then I waited. When the carriages pulled up, I saw that blonde kid run up to a teacher.

"He's probably doing something illegal now, professor," he was saying to the strict-looking lady.

"Draco, I don't think that he would be doing anything illegal," she said, "but he may get lost. I've dealt with kids who have had acrophobia before." Then I chose then to walk out of the bushes calmly. I loved messing with people's heads.

"Hello professor. Lovely night to not be in the air," I said confidently. I turned to Draco and put on a fake air of surprise. "Oh, Draco! I haven't seen you since you threatened me with your wand in the carriage!" I laughed as if it were a particularly fond memory of mine.

The strict lady swallowed. "You wouldn't happen to be Nico di Angelo, would you?"

"Why yes I am," I said, dropping the fake voice and choosing a colder tone. "Why do you ask?"

"You must get sorted. I'm Professor Mcgonagall, Come with me," she ordered nervously, and I followed her into the school.

I've seen a lot of weird things in my life. Thousands of ghosts, hordes of hellhounds, armies of telkhines, but I haven't seen a talking hat until now. An invisible one, yes, but not a talking one. I guess that was one thing to cross off my imaginary bucket list. Stand with a bunch of 11-year-olds while being sung to by a hat, then have it put on your head, shout out a funny name, and have you sent to a table. Whoopee.

When all the others had been sorted, I was still there. Then some old guy with a beard to rival the facial hair champion of America and a giant nose came up.

"This is our American exchange student so many of you have been gossiping about." People talking about me? I'm flattered,I thought in a dull voice. "He will be going into fifth year."

"di Angelo, Nico," Mcgonagall called, looking uncomfortable. I strode forward, sat on the stool, and had that old hat put on my head.

'Why hello there, Son of Hades,'it called into my mind. Immediately, I put up mental barriers around my worst memories, hoping they would work.

'I haven't seen one of you guys in a while,' it commented as it sifted through my mind. 'I mean, one who actually knew who they were.'

'Who were they,' I asked.

'That is a secret for them to share,' it replied.

For a while he just looked through my head, muttering things like, 'not very wise, but brave,' or, 'a cunning choice, what a demigod.' After a while he screamed, "Slytherin!" I noticed the table clad in silver and green explode into cheers, while that Draco kid looking like he swallowed sour milk. I let my barriers down, feeling happy until I heard the hat shriek. Damn, I let the barriers down too soon! It's still on my head!

"Blood! Too much blood! Deaths over and over, Tartarus! The deepest pits of hell! War! Too much war! Too much pain! GET ME OFF THIS WACKO'S HEAD!" Mcgonagall snatched the hat from my head, and I was about to walk over to the Slytherin table until I heard the hat spoke again.

"No," it wheezed. "Anyone who can still be sane after that in a Gryffindor." Nobody cheered, so I didn't know where to go. Mcgonagall pointed to the table of lions, where the golden trio was. Only they didn't look too golden. More like confused and sick. I walked over anyway, no courage emitting from the house of courage.

Harry POV

That Nico kid was freaking me out. First he reads a book with blood on it, then the hat screams bloody murder about... well... bloody murder on his head! It didn't even do that when it was on my head, and I've survived Voldemort! Also, I heard it whisper something to that threstral in another language, and he was nearly sorted into Slytherin, which was equally weird. Obviously, Hermione was thinking the same thing. She leaned in close to me and whispered, "Friends close, enemies closer." Then she gestured for Nico to sit with us.

He sat down, looking awkward. I noticed a long scar running down his jaw to his neck, nearly concealed by his shaggy hair. He noticed me staring, then covered it with his hands. He also had little scars on his hand. Wonder what that was from.

"How are you, Nico?" She asked kindly. I would have believed it if I hadn't known her plan.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, like you actually care. Remember how you acted on the train? Apparently not." Then he stared at the food, eyes shadowed.

Ron probably felt bad, so with his mouth full, he asked, "Aren' 'oo 'oin' 'oo' eat?" Nico frowned.

"I can't," he said bluntly.

"Why not?" Hermione asked before Ron could spray us with any more food.

"It's part of... tradition... for me to sacrifice some of my food," he replied carefully.

"What religion are you?"

He looked slightly stumped for a moment. "I really wouldn't like to share that with you." He seemed as if he was trying not to be rude, as his hands were gripping the table very tightly.

Hermione dug into her food, and Ron, if possible, put even more food in his mouth. I followed them, while Nico just looked around until his phone rang. Wait... phone?

Nico's POV

When I heard my phone ring, I immediately froze. Dumbasses at camp! From my experiences of school, I knew people always were on their phones, against the rules or not. Nobody here was on a phone, so I figured nobody had them here. But when that stupid little owl iphone ringtone went off (Annabeth's choice for good luck), I figured I was screwed. But nobody shouted at me, or anything like that. They just stared. They were doing that before my iphone went off anyway. So no difference. I looked at it. It was a facetime request from Percy.

"Percy, this isn't exactly a good time," I hissed into the phone as Hermione cried, "Electronics don't work at Hogwarts!"

"Well this phone's special," I told her.

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to see Hogwarts. Pffft... sorry. That name, man," Percy said, his face happy. Harry looked into my phone (rude) and asked, "Who are you?'

"Percy Jackson, Son of- um... my dad," he finished lamely. Demigods always made that mistake.

"Oooookay..."

"What's up at camp?"

"Not much. Some attacks, couple broken legs on Capture the Flag night. Oh, Leo felt bad for that issue, so expect a little surprise soon."

"Oh, gods. Every surprise he makes can kill me." Hermione looked at me strangely, but I ignored her.

Percy laughed. "Hey, Annabeth," he called. "Want to see the place?"

"YES!" Annabeth's voice rang out from the speakers. "Move, Seaweed Brain," she ordered as she pushed Percy away from the phone.

"Nico, lemme see!" Annabeth and architecture. I'll never know. I pointed the camera all around the Great Hall as people stared at me awkwardly. "Happy?"

"Oh. My. Gods. That place is AMAZING!" Before Annabeth could go into another architecture rant, I said, "Okay Annabeth, I have to go, busy, tell Percy I said bye!" Then I hung up and stuffed the phone away. What an amazing way to start off school.

When the feast ended, Nico was never so happy to see a bed. His dormitory was amazingly warm. Smiling, he walked over to his side of the room.

The rest of the boys were chatting while looking at him warily. Harry and Ron were there, along with Neville and two guys called Dean and Seamus. They all had posters and photos and other junk pasted on their walls. Deciding to lighten up his corner of the room, he put up the photo of Bianca and him on the wall. Harry noticed.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"My sister," Nico replied. Drop it, drop it, drop it, Nico thought desperately.

"Where is she," Ron asked. Damn.

Feeling pissed, Nico answered in a dull tone, "Dead." Then he changed into pajamas and went to bed before anyone else could ask questions, feeling as if his bed wasn't as warm as before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers! I'm so happy people are enjoying this. To Moonstar Daughter of Hades, I just want to say I love those types of fanfics too, and thanks! To alem87,thanks again, and as you can see in this chapter, Neville is already a choice of mine. Harry will not be a demigod, though. I love Lily and James too much! lol. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson. Oog. Me no own Harry Potter either. Awg. THIS ANGER NINJADOG! (Pardon my cavewoman talk)**

Chapter 3

Nico's POV

One would think that the Son of Hades would have hated mornings. Those people were absolutely correct. Mornings are possibly the worst possible thing I could imagine. Sleep is important for the average 15-year-old. Add on demigod powers that make you feel drained and tired, and it's even more important. So basically, without my sleep, I am screwed. The moment Harry shook me awake at seven in the morning, I could tell I'd be screwed this whole school year.

After I changed into my normal black clothes and put on those ridiculous robes, I went out for breakfast. While everyone else was asleep, I had summoned some hellfire and put it into a jar so I could sacrifice food to the Gods. I wasn't going to tell the headmaster about that- as far as he knew, I was just a random student who happened to like black. I was going to keep it that way.

Breakfast looked about as amazing as last night's feast, so in other words, delicious. After piling my plate up with pancakes, bacon, and sausage, then covering the whole thing in syrup, I dropped the juiciest sausage and the fluffiest pancake into the jar. The flames spread slowly across the food. "To Hades," I whispered softly. Then I dug in. I was halfway through my bacon when I saw Ron looking at me like I had casually told him I was feeling especially homicidal today.

"Yes?" I asked after I had swallowed my food.

"You just just threw away perfectly good food," He said breathlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you that I had to sacrifice food to eat," I replied. He still looked completely flabbergasted, so I continued eating. After I had finished, looked over my schedule. Harry looked at it too.

"You have all the same classes as me," he said in a surprised tone. I shrugged. Suddenly Neville squirted syrup all over his face. The table burst into laughter as his face turned red.

"Here, use this," I said as I tossed him a napkin. When he smiled, I could've sworn that the flowers in the vase across from him tilted up a bit. Interesting...

The table cleared out slowly as Hermione looked at me suspiciously, Harry kept glancing at the professors as if someone was missing, and Ron continued eating. I didn't think any of them were demigods, although I suspected Neville. When it was five minutes to eight, Harry offered to show me to our next class. He probably wants to know something, whether it was about that old battle scar on my cheek, or Percy's phone call, or even my family history...

Hermione's POV

After Harry, Ron, and I walked Nico to History of Magic, I immediately sat near the front of the class, parchment and quills ready. Hard work gets you to the top, after all. Harry and Ron reculantly sat behind me. Probably so they could ask me what Professor Binns was talking about. Nico sat at the back of the class, which was a bad sign for his academic achievement. I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

Professor Binns floated in through the wall- and as hard as it is to say this, that is probably the most interesting part of our normal class with him as a teacher. He began to speak, issuing my cue to listen.

"Today, we will be speaking of the Goblin Wars-" suddenly he froze, almost as if he had been petrified. Only he looked more scared. He made a noise not unlike my Crookshanks coughing up a hairball.

"Hello, Binns." Oh no. What was Nico doing?

"Mr. di Angelo, my lord, pleasant seeing you here," Professor Binns babbled as he attempted to fix himself up, almost as if Nico was his king.

"I wish I could say the same to you," Nico said as he stood. "But, if I'm correct, you should be in Asphodel, shouldn't you?" Professor Binns was shaking the best a ghost could. "Are there any other ghosts here that I should know about? The rest of your family, along with theirs, are waiting." Waiting for what?

"Nearly Headless Nick, The Gray Lady, The Bloody Baron, The Fat Friar," Binns listed as if his afterlife depended on it.

Nico looked at him in a dangerously dark manner. "Make my father proud, Binns." Then he sat back down, the professor's translucent body still shaking.

The rest of the lesson was terrible, as Professor Binns was still shell-shocked. When the next class was set to start soon, he attempted to assign homework, only to be thwarted by Nico's death glare when he was halfway through "12 inches of parchment." How dare he do that to a teacher?

I was about to voice my concerns for our school work in this class when I heard Ron say, "Bloody brilliant. If he does that every class, maybe he won't be such a social outcast."

"But that was pretty scary, still," Harry said, although he also sounded elated at the prospect of no homework for the rest of the year. "And Binns called him 'lord.'"

Ron shrugged, and as I struggled to keep up with them, I couldn't help but wonder if Nico's act towards the dead was a Death Eater trait.

Nico's POV

I probably shouldn't have spoken out against that dumb old ghost, but I couldn't help it- the look on his face was priceless. And besides, who gives out homework on the first day of school? I was just doing everybody a favor. Our next class was potions. The teacher was supposed to be a huge dick though, so I really wasn't looking forward to it.

The classroom itself was in a dungeon, with cobwebs riddling through nooks and crannies and these weird-ass jars filled with animal guts. Wasn't very comforting. I still feel as if Mrs. O' Leary's poor little puppy dog eyes were in one of those things.

Snape, the teacher, started the year off on some really advanced potion. It was about as easy to solve as the Labyrinth. And ADHD and dyslexia didn't help. My potion was pitch-black when it was supposed to be light pink.

"Tell me,Mr. di Angelo," Snape sneered. "Can you read english?"

"Not really," I answered. His face went slack in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm dyslexic."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Okay, I knew for a fact that if I had told that guy about my issues, he'd had laughed. So not really caring anymore, I said, "Oh, you see, you were just being a little ray of sunshine, looking at your animal intestines over there, so I said to myself, 'I shouldn't bother him, what if those eyes in there used to belong to poor, little, orphan, dyslexic kids?'" A couple kids snickered.

"10 points from Gryffindor and a detention," he ordered angrily. The rest of class was normal.

Divination was a little more interesting,though. Bug Eyes, the professor, started talking about some mumbo-jumbo crap, until she looked at me and her face turned dark.

"You have seen much more death than anyone should without going insane," she whispered. "How many have you seen pass?"

"You know what," I said, thinking of all those ghosts in the Underworld. "I lost count years ago." She gasped.

"No family to share concerns with, your father acting as if you don't exist-"

"I ate breakfast this morning," I interrupted. She glared at me.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought we were talking about stuff that doesn't matter."

After glaring at me some more, she continued babbling like an idiot until I felt the presence of a monster in the school.

_No. There can't be a monster_. Then I heard a quiet, nearly inaudible growl in the distance. _Shit. There is a monster._

"Professor, may I use the bathroom," I asked Trelawney desperately.

"Ah," she said in a knowing tone. "I have foreseen this moment. You aren't supposed to do what you are about to do, Mr. di Angelo."

I'm saving your life, idiot! "Really? That's weird," I said sarcastically. "I mean, I thought you were supposed to piss in a bathroom. Wow, how silly of me." I am probably going to be branded smart-ass of the year if I keep this up.

She narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead. But your sister will not live much longer if you continue these choices."

How dare that old fraud speak of my sister? "My sister has been dead since I was 12," I spat. Then I rushed out. What an idiot.

I was pretty sure a hellhound had busted in. They seemed the most likely to make that growling noise, and were rather common when you were a demigod. I was right. I turned down a corner and saw a little first year pushed up against a wall from the beast. I twisted my skull ring, willing it into my favorite stygian iron sword.

Not wanting to lose the element of surprise, I wasted no time in slicing at it's throat. Snarling in anger, it turned and tried to snap at my head, blood spilling from it's neck. It was terribly weakened, and I knew it was in serious pain, but I wasn't as cruel as people thought. I really didn't like seeing things suffer, so I gave one last death blow. I swirled away in a torrent of golden dust. The kid stared at me in shock.

"Y-you killed it," we whimpered. "H-h-how?"

He didn't seem to have any injuries, so I leaned in close, and before he could react, I pointed my wand at his head and murmured, "Obliviate." The victim's eyes turned milky and he slumped down. At least that textbook was good for something.

After racing back to the classroom, I couldn't help but think about how tough this year will be with stupid teachers, half-blood hunting, _and_ monsters**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my people! I just want to thank all you guys for being supportive during this whole thing so far. It really helps knowing that the story is interesting to you, and it helps me write. At first, I worried my story was bad. Whenever I feel bad about my writing, though, I just read "My Immortal" (Which I do not own, lawyers!) and I feel a lot better. I suggest that to you guys too! And to Moonstar Daughter of Hades, thank you for reminding me about his necklace (I hope you're talking about the camp necklace with the beads), and it will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't stand this anymore. Tell them Percy.**

***Stops slicing up monsters* Percy: huh?**

**Annabeth: Don't worry about it, Seaweed Brain. Ninjadog67 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. If she did, she would live in a dream house with posters of Nico di Angelo everywhere.**

**Thanks, Annabeth!**

Chapter 4

Nico's POV

After the ever-so-infuriating Divination lesson I had to endure, it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which sucks, because I kind of am the Dark Arts, being able to perform Umbrakinesis and Necromancy. Everyone was talking about the teacher of the class, Professor Umbridge. Apparently she was that little toad demon in the pink at the Feast. I think she was a little miffed at me though, because my sorting took up her speech time.

I knew I was going to hate this class as soon as I walked in. Everything was pink, there was a fat textbook on her desk, and she was smiling like the Grinch. I mean, if you're going to fake emotion, at least be good at it.

I sat near the back, as usual, but I think she knew I would be a little smart-ass by the look on my face, because once everyone was in their seats, she said, "Oh no, Mr. di Angelo. You are to be right here." She pointed to a desk near the middle/front of the class. trudged to my new desk. Harry was next to me.

"Good afternoon, class," Umbitch (like my nickname?) sang. A couple kids muttered 'good afternoon' back, myself not included.

She tutted infuriatingly. "That will not do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good morning, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class replied. I didn't take part again, but Umbitch didn't notice.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." Boy, what an interesting class this will be, Nico thought blandly.

The pink professor tapped the board with her wand lightly, causing cursive words to appear. I couldn't read it at all. She said something about our education being below average, then tapped the board again. More words that I couldn't decipher appeared. Everyone began copying. Since I couldn't read it, I simply doodled a drawing of Umbridge in a pond with her brethren (cough amphibians cough) labeled, 'Umbitch's family Reunion.' When I was finished, so was the rest of the class.

After making sure we had them, Umbridge made us read the first chapter of our DADA textbooks. Hermione didn't read as instructed, which came as a huge shocker to me. She just put her hand up. I didn't bother with the reading either- I just waited for Umbridge to answer whatever Hermione's question was. It took forever, though.

When she could put it off no longer, Umbridge finally acknowledged Hermione. After a little Umbridge sweet-talk and Hermione persistence, Hermione finally said, "There's nothing written there about using defence spells." That left the room to silence.

"Well, I can't think of a reason we would need to perform spells," Umbridge said lightly. "Are you expecting to be attacked in this very classroom?"

"We aren't going to use magic?" Ron asked loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they want to speak in this class," Umbridge snapped.

"Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells," Hermione said inquisitively.

"Are you a ministry trained expert, Mrs. Granger?"

Before anyone knew it, chaos had broken out in the class. Everyone was confused by the fact that we wouldn't be practicing spells. I wasn't paying attention until harry spoke out.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there," he asked. I knew first hand what was waiting out there, so I was siding with him.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter." Bullshit.

"Oh yeah?"

"Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

Harry looked really pissed. "Hm, let's think," he said sarcastically. "Maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The whole class squealed in terror Except me. That name... Voldemort... then I remembered. I had to do a load of research on that guy to help my dad-

"10 points from Gryffindor. Now let me make a few things clear. You have been told a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead, but yeah, he's returned!"

I continued my thoughts. He was a real pain, making horcruxes like that. I had to read article after article on his crimes, book after book on his life. I could probably name every single person he killed. I decided that if anyone should elaborate on this topic, it should be me.

When I popped out of my thoughts, Umbridge was giving detention to Harry. I raised my hand. I could probably be a lawyer, the way I used information. Annabeth made me read the main parts of the wizarding ministry rule book, so I was ready to prove Umbridge wrong.

She turned to me, eyes narrowed in fury. The class seemed surprised that I had my hand up.

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo?"

"There isn't any proof that Voldemort has returned, is there?"

Umbridge's face turned up in glee. "No! Not at all!" Harry stared at me in horror.

"Well, where is the proof that he hasn't returned?" Plain silence.

"We don't need proof of that, child. But if you must, no one has been injured because of this Dark WIzard."

"Cedric Diggory seems to be injured. He is six feet under, after all."

"His death was a tragic accident! Harry Potter was lying!"

So Harry was the one that made the curse rebound on Voldemort? I thought his name sounded familiar.

"How else would he have died? The papers have been telling quite a lot of stories about Harry being a lunatic. But, he seems fine to me. One might think the ministry took part in that."

"In case you didn't know, he had fallen on the floor in a state of insanity while clutching his scar. How do we know he is stable?"

I laughed. "That isn't Harry's mind. That's a horcrux."

Umbridge's face was horrified. "D-dark magic," she whispered.

"Dark wizard." I can't believe they didn't know this. "When the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort, a piece of his soul- his seventh horcrux, to be exact- was put into Harry's scar. The piece of his soul makes Harry's scar hurt because it's trying to escape. That curse should have killed Voldemort, but since his soul was split into seven pieces, all seven pieces must be destroyed for him to fully die. He was a spirit for a while. That was the time he resided in Quirrell's head." The class gaped at me.

Umbridge looked infuriated and scared. "Detention for a month, Mr. di Angelo."

I smirked. "Professor, you can't give me detention. The ministry handbook states on page 546 that a student may share information with the class if he is given permission to speak, and if it's appropriate. I had my hand raised, and you asked what I wanted. I didn't cuss or anything. Harry can't have detention either, going by the ministry approved way." I looked at her in a confused way. "I thought you were a ministry official, Umbridge?"

The bell rang, and everyone cleared out. The look on Umbridge's face was priceless.

**Not my best work...sorry. This is more of a filler than anything else, because I have a severe case of writer's block. The next chapter is sure to be more interesting. Also, since I love to know what my readers like, let me know in the reviews what characters you wish to make an appearance in the story. I'll make sure to give them some spotlight! lol**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! How is it going! I think this chapter has a lot more information based towards the plot than the last one. I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes or anything, because I wrote it pretty fast. Blame school, not me!**

**Listening to: Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance sung by the vocaloid Miku. (which I do not own)**

**Disclaimer: Hey, lawyers! I don't own anything but the plot! (And even that's by a landslide, considering how many crossovers there are like this...)**

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe how Nico had outsmarted Umbridge like that. I thought I was screwed when he started talking about the truth thing. But he was actually helping me! How is that possible? And he stopped us from getting detention by going ministry expert on her. I don't know how he memorized that page, but thank Merlin he did. Detention with umbridge sounded about as much fun as walking blast-ended skrewts- and I had first hand experience with that.

I walked down to the Gryffindor common room, where a good deal of other kids were. The ones who were in my DADA class were whispering about Nico. Sighing, I went up to our dormitory, Ron trailing behind me.

"Where's Hermione," I asked casually as I sat on my bed.

"Where else but the library," he replied. "Something about Death Eater records- I think she suspects Nico to be one. But I do too, now that I think about it..."

"What makes you think that? He saved my arse from Umbridge."

"Yeah, I guess. He just creeps me out, is all." Suddenly Ron's eyes flashed with an idea. Which is never a good thing, but you never know. "I got it," he said excitedly.

"Got what, Ron?" Hermione stepped in cautiously, avoiding the mess that Dean had left this morning after a desperate search for his potions textbook.

"Hermione!" A smile appeared on Ron's face. "That can wait. What did you find in the library?"

"Well, as you know, I was researching old Death Eaters to see if 'di Angelo' was in there somewhere. Which I didn't find, but still, he could be one. I mean, just because his relatives didn't join doesn't mean he didn't."

I nodded, along with Ron. "Ron thought the same thing," I informed her.

"Well, then I have the perfect solution." Ron rubbed his hands together. "Let's go take a peek at his luggage! He'll never know!"

I wanted to disagree, but Hermione said, "That's a good idea. I'll stand guard, and you guys can let me know if you find anything of interest." After a quick wand check, she walked outside and closed the door.

"let's get cracking," Ron said evilly.

Nico had a lot of weird stuff, to say the least. He a lot of rulers, (A/N: Knives affected by the mist, anyone?) along with a canteen of good-smelling stuff that Ron was tempted to drink until I reminded him that Nico could have poisoned them, and other things. I held up a little bead necklace after a while. It had very intricate designs on small beads hanging on it. A couple photos of that girl Nico had said was dead were in there, and photos of a younger Nico. I couldn't believe it was him. The Nico in the photographs was innocent and happy, despite the gloomy backgrounds. He was wearing bright, happy colors, and his smile was genuine. The present Nico was a very frightening, depressing character, with black everything and dark eyes that seemed to reflect deep pain. I didn't think Nico had the right to be so sad. I mean, hello? Voldemort ruined my life! You don't know what he's been through, a voice in my head whispered. But I ignored it.

After some more rummaging, Ron picked up a gleaming hunting arrow.

"Wonder why he carries this around," Ron said as he looked at it. "Archery seems like a girly sport." Then, a grin on his face, he said, "Bet you a galleon I can stick it into the wall, mate."

"Go ahead," I challenged. He chucked it, and it fell onto the floor.

I laughed hysterically, holding out my hand for the money. When he didn't hand it over, I opened my eyes. I gasped.

A pair of thin, pale hands were grasping Ron's throat.

Nico's POV

I was planning on walking straight into the dormitory. That is, until I felt a life presence waiting outside the door. Using the shadows to conceal myself, I crept out to see who was there.

It was Hermione. She was looking nervous as she stared down the looked like she was guarding the door. I noticed the other two idiots she usually hung out with weren't there. Probably inside. Before she even knew I was there, I had knocked her out with a stupify, then used the shadows to muffle her fall. I shadow travelled into my dorm, darkness still concealing me from view.

"-lleon I can stick it into the wall, mate." I saw Ron holding Bianca's hunting bow.

"Go ahead," Harry said. Ron chucked it at the wall, where it landed on the floor, and I saw my belongings spread across the floor. I felt my vision turn red. The dare rummage through my stuff, then throw Bianca's bow? As Harry clutched his stomach in laughter, I threw my hands around Ron's throat. Fury pumped through me.

When I heard Harry scream, I grabbed hold of my senses. Ron was choking, my hands gripping his neck. I let go, and he let in a gasp of air.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked fearfully. My blood began to boil again.

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF?" I shouted so loudly, I was pretty sure the common room could hear it. In fact, I was absolutely sure. The usual soft chatter heard beyond the walls was silent. They could hear me.

Ron stood up, then looked at me in disgust and fear. "Because you're a Death Eater," he slurred as he rubbed his neck. Death Eater? I would have laughed at the idea of people eating Thanatos if I weren't so pissed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK A DEATH EATER IS," I yelled, "BUT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF HERE, YOU WILL KNOW FIRST HAND WHAT DEATH FEELS LIKE!" They scrambled away, and I began to breathe heavily. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.

I pushed my stuff back into my suitcase, after making sure nothing was stolen. Then I retrieved Bianca's hunting bow. It was still shiny, thankfully. I put that at the bottom of the case. Then I sat on my bed and shoved my head into my hands. Before I could even lose my headache, I heard someone step inside the room. I began to shout again.

"I told you bastards to scram- oh. sorry, Neville." Neville's head peeked inside nervously, but with a hint of determination.

"W-what happened?" he asked softly. I could tell just talking to me was a huge feat for him. Well, I guess I am supposed to see if he's a demigod. "They... They just looked through some really personal stuff."

Neville nodded. "In case it makes you feel any better," he told me, "The Golden Trio is always in other people's business. I guess it's their privilege, being the heroes of the school and all." He frowned.

Shrugging, I said, "Well, saving people's lives isn't an excuse to act like your shit doesn't stink. If you're going to be the hero, you have to accept the consequences and try to live a normal life." I tell that to myself all the time.

For a moment I was deep in thought. Then I said, "Hey Neville, want to do that potions essay together?"

He looked surprised, but he said, "I would really like that."

I couldn't help but think that Neville seemed like a good guy to have as a friend.

Dumbledore's POV

I was sitting in my office pondering whether or not I prefered lemon drops over fizzing whizbees when I heard my favorite students trying to decipher my password from the door.

"Is it cockroach cluster," I heard a familiar Weasley voice wonder aloud.

"No, we tried that already, Ronald," A girl replied in a bossy tone of voice. Ron, Hermione... well, that must mean that Harry is with them...

"Ice mice?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone. Jackpot!

I walked over to the door and opened it up, surprising the three students.

"How may I help you," I asked them.

"We would like to talk about a certain student of yours," Hermione told me. I gestured to them to come in.

After sitting down, Ron said, "Get control of that di Angelo kid! He nearly choked me to death, and he stupefied Hermione!" I looked at his neck. It was red and blotchy.

"Did you do anything to provoke him?" I asked reasonably. Hermione nearly screeched, "Not a thing!" but Harry looked guilty.

"Well... we were kind of looking through his stuff," Harry admitted. Knowing children, 'kind of looked through his stuff' meant 'full out raid.'

"Why did you three invade his privacy," I asked.

"Because he is a Death Eater!" Ron looked as if he would explode if he didn't get di Angelo busted for something. I sighed. I mean, it's not like there is anything special about him, except he is sort of gothic.

"Did you see the Dark Mark on his arm," I asked patiently.

"No," Ron said honestly.

"Then there is no proof. But, Your suspicions can be proven. Just keep an eye on him, look for slips up," I advised them. Hermione nodded, looking as if she was already placing ways in her head to prove Nico di Angelo was on Voldemort's side.

Trying to lighten the mood, I asked, "Would any of you like a lemon drop?"

**Once Again, if anyone would like to have a character from the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians make an appearance, tell me in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks to all you lovely readers! To IcecreamRULES, no, as you can tell in this chapter, he doesn't know. Well, he will soon :D And to littlekittycat2012, your idea was such a good one, I used it! All credit goes to you! You probably should have suggested that idea to a better author, though. lol. And lastly, to SpyNinjaBunny123412, umbrakinesis is the ability to control darkness with the mind.**

**Disclaimer: (Very crappily done to the tune of "Weasley is our King"**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me**

**Neither does Percy Jackson as you can see**

**So please lawers do not sue me**

**Nico is our king!**

**When Thalia comes barging in**

**It's littlekittycat2012's idea for the win!**

**So please people don't get me wrong**

**I clearly tell you I own nothing but the lyrics to this stupid song!**

**(and even that's a long shot)**

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

After two weeks of Hogwarts, I've decided that Neville was actually one of the best friends I've ever had. Which isn't saying much, I suppose, considering my only friends other than him I actually trust are Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. But even people who have had hundreds of friends would say Neville is an amazing one. He never gets up in your business, he won't make fun of you, and he is a really friendly guy in general, once you get over his endearing habit of being scared of everything.

The reason I say he won't make fun of you is because of one night while I was sleeping. I was seeing Bianca die over and over again, while Percy kept shouting about betrayal or something. People kept screaming, and then all of a sudden, Neville is shaking me awake.

"You were crying in your sleep," he had whispered, as to not wake the others up. He was right. I could feel the dried tears on my face.

But despite this, I still attempted to act like it didn't happen. "Wasn't crying," I had muttered, wiping the excess tears off my face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he'd said, and then he climbed back into his bed. I still think that eventually, that will slip to someone, and before I know it people will be calling me 'Cry baby Nico.'

So, anyway, Neville and I were walking to the Great Hall talking about stupid stuff when a random girl with pale blond hair and cloudy eyes scrambled in front of us.

"Neville," she whispered fearfully, "The nargles are coming for your friend."

Neville gave me a look, as if to say, go with it, and then he replied, "Don't worry, Luna. He already put on nargle repellant last night, so he's fine."

She sighed in relief, then looked at me in confusion. "Then where is your butterbeer cap necklace, then?"

"I carry it around in my pocket," I lied, but before she could ask to see it, I said, "I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way. Who are you?"

She smiled in a dreamy manner. "Luna Lovegood. Pleased to meet you, Nico." I couldn't help but notice the blonde hair and gray eyes that resembled Annabeth so much. Maybe a very... strange... daughter of Athena?

"Would you like to sit with us, Luna? I'm sure no one will mind," Neville asked politely.

"No thanks, I needs to make sure there aren't any wrackspurts fuzzifying the minds of my housemates. Maybe another time," she replied calmly, as if it was a normal occurrence to do so. Which it probably was, considering how Neville had reacted. We walked away. The moment I sat down to eat my waffles at the Gryffindor table, Hermione had started questioning poor Neville as if I wasn't there.

"Neville! Why are you hanging out with _him_!" She spat out 'him' as if it was a cuss word.

"Because he is my housemate," Neville replied cooly. I never really noticed this side of Neville. But I've only known him for two weeks, so I couldn't say how he normally acts for sure.

"But he is a Death Eater," Ron hissed.

"I'm kind of sitting right here, you know," I said pointedly. Ron acted like he didn't hear me.

"He could be telling all of your secrets to Voldemort!"

"What if he kills you and makes it look like an accident?"

"What if he-"

"I'm guessing you guys have forgotten yesterday, have you?" I said icily. Ron and Hermione froze. The whole table leaned in, even the Weasley twins, to see what was going to happen.

"Why don't you just let that go?" Ron spluttered. "I mean, it's not like we hurt anything-"

"YOU DIDN'T HURT ANYTHING?" I really couldn't seem to keep control of his temper these days, could I? "You fucking hurt a lot of things! You act as if I'm Voldemort's personal deputy, when he is an insult to my whole family's name! You won't leave me alone! 'Who are your parents? Why did you come here? If you aren't a Death Eater, than what are you?'" I couldn't help but mimic Hermione's endless questions. "You don't know what I've been through! Why should I have to answer all of your stupid questions! You people act as if you are the best, like you know everything-"

"Harry has done more in his teenage years than you ever will, and Hermione and I have faced Voldemort's own only last year!"

_Swish._ Before I had even noticed myself, I had a steak knife at Ron's throat. Deciding not to waste the perfect moment, I leaned in real close, and whispered:

"I may have killed many people, but never the innocent. Maybe I am good at holding a grudge. But I have good reason to. And you think Death Eaters are bad, whatever they are? You just wait. There's a whole world out there, Weasley. And if wizards can be real, why not other things?" I released the knife from his throat just as Mcgonagall jogged up.

"50 points from Gyffind-"

"Don't test me, Professor," I said as I dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor. Then, Umbridge waddled in, saying, "Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

I don't understand why I wasn't punished for my little 'slip.' Either Mcgonagall didn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction of seeing a Gryffindor misbehave, or she was too scared to give me punishment. I don't care either way. Now everyone in the school is whispering about me, although on different subjects.

The guys were always talking about how I had used that knife. Whenever I went to use a knife to cut up food, or dice up potion ingredients, they look at me like I'm a wanted fugitive. After a while, though, they would pull their girlfriends closer to them and look at me with a mixture of fear and defiance. For a while, I didn't know why, until I overheard Lavender and Parvati talking in the library.

"He is just soooooo sexy," lavender had cooed about some dude.

"Like, I feel like just reaching over and stroking his hair," Parvati sighed.

"Omigosh, his eyes are like, so deep, and reflecting." Lavender began to wave at her face. I felt pretty bad for whoever they were talking about until I heard Parvati say two sentences that made me feel like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Did you see how he used that knife? Imagine if he had defended us like that..."

Knife? As in, steak knife? As in, the one I had used at Ron? That can't be true. Deciding to test my theory, I walked past the two giggling idiots.

"Hiiiiiiii, Nico," Lavender flirted as she twirled her hair.

"Reading? I've always liked guys who read. Want to join us?" Parvati added.

I could feel the stares of many on my back as a tried to get away. "Yeah... You see... I left... a... uh... turkey... in the... Can't, bye!" And then I ran for my life.

I have to admit, though, things got better. The next day Harry and Hermione were questioning me relentlessly, and Ron was just rubbing his neck. (That's two times I've assaulted his throat now.)

"How dare you put a knife at my friends throat?"

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"What did we ever do to you?"

"Why'd you learn how to do that?"

I was just sitting there until I heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"You wouldn't happen to be accusing my cousin of something he didn't do, would you?"

"Sparky!" I jumped up, shoved the golden trio aside, and greeted Thalia.

"Hold up, Death Breath," she said angrily. "What were you three accusing Nico of?" No answer.

"I'm waiting," Thalia said.

"LIsten, Thalia, don't go all mother-bear on us, let's just-"

_"What did you three accuse Nico of?"_

"It wasn't our faults, don't kill us!"

"Thalia, I already put a knife to their throats-"

Immediately she brightened and turned toward me. "A knife? That's perfect! I knew you would break some rules on this quest! What kind of knife was it?"

"It was a steak knife, but should we really be talking about quests?"

Thalia waved her hand as if shooing the idea away. "We don't have to keep it secret anymore, that's why I'm here. So are Percy and Annabeth. Chiron said that he thinks the mission will be easier if they know, so we're going to tell them."

"Yes! I was beginning to think I'd go bat-shit insane if I went without anyone who knew!"

"Knew what, exactly," Hermione asked. Jeez, these people had nerve!

"You will know at dinner," I told her with a smirk. Things just got a lot more interesting here at Hogwarts.

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe what was going on. I mean, these kids just show up and threaten Dumbledore to let them stay for a while! Dumbledore tried to protest, and even shot a few spells, but all the kids ended up with a sword at his chest. So he was forced to let them stay. Let me say this again- they nearly killed Dumbledore. Although I'm not surprised that Nico was friends with them. Killers must like other killers, after all.

But, they didn't seem like killers, despite the multiple weapons they carried around. Nico had them tag around with him during classes, and they acted like normal teenagers. Well... sort of. Actually... not at all.

During History of Magic, Nico (who for some reason could get ghosts to do whatever he wanted) kept making Professor Binns do hilarious stuff that his friends asked him to. For instance, in a matter of one period, Binns was forced to do the chicken dance, pretend to be a stripper, ask random students in the hall for spare change, and attempt to eat an apple. I hated to say it, but it was funny.

Next, during potions, Nico point blank refused to create the assigned potion, and instead threatened Snape with grease-reduction shampoo if he tried to force him to make the potion. Annabeth, one of the girl visitors, began to braid Snape's hair as well, and Percy, another visitor, spilled animal guts on the floor and used it as an ice skating rink. Nico and Thalia, the last visitor, invited Malfoy to play hand games, and pointed a gun to his head when he refused. So, Malfoy had to partake in several games of 'Miss Mary Mac' and 'Patty-cake.' You could tell all of the kids were enjoying having power over everyone else.

Divination was another game for them. When ordered to decipher each other's dreams, they new kids called out in loud, mockingly mystic voices about how the other was going to have something funny happen to them.

"Percy Jackson, you will have a rabid toad, who happens to look like my DADA teacher, take you to a gay bar and buy you ice cream!" Nico shouted in a dreamy voice. His friends laughed hysterically, and some other kids fought to hide their snickers.

"Mr. di Angelo, do you think this is a game?" Trelawney hissed.

"Yes, actually, but it's not as fun as twister," Nico replied.

"I love twister!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Trelawney growled, dropping her mysterious act. "Listen you brats, I know everything about you! You wish you had my powers!" Thalia snorted into her tea leaves.

"Oh yeah? What are we," she said, gesturing to all of her friends. "Who is Nico? Who is Percy? You say we should want your powers, but in reality, you should want ours," she said.

Then the bell rang, just as Percy had said, "During our next class, we should totally play twister!"

**Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...This chapter is full of information, isn't it? A Luna meeting, a threatened murder, more demigods, and some events that should be in a crackfic. That's a good idea, actually. If people would read it, I'd make a story on crazy stuff the demigods do at Hogwarts... ****But you do have permission to hate me, since this chapter sucks. I can't help it. It's like, some days I look at my keyboard and think, 'Today I will dominate ' and and others I am like 'Hur dur I can count to potato.' So anyway...**

**Leo: Thanks for reading this garbage! **

**Me: Herp Derp!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I'm pretty sure this is the most important chapter in this story. So... hooray! I just want to say thanks to all my readers like always. And just saying, it took all of my strength not to make Fred and George demigods. Mainly because I wanted their dad to be Hermes, until I realized Molly would have to cheat to do that, and she doesn't seem like a cheater.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan: Do you people actually think ninjadog67 owns our masterpieces?**

**J. K. Rowling: Ha, what a joke.**

**Me: *Cries in corner.***

Chapter 7

Nico's POV

Our next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, being a Monday, and Percy wouldn't shut up about Twister. I regret ever making that comment in Divination. So, as Umbridge tried to get the class's attention, we all played Twister on an old tablecloth that Annabeth had painted dots on.

"You know you want to fail, Nico!" Percy panted as he struggled to stay up.

"Please, failing is not in my vocabulary!" I replied breathlessly. I was straining to keep up with my limbs all twisted around.

"Shut up, you two!" Annabeth was in a bad mood because she had 'accidentally' fallen on Percy, but he had managed to stay up, while she had been eliminated.

Thalia twirled the makeshift spinner, a smirk on her face. "Right foot on green," she called.

"Thank the gods!" I shouted, feeling my own weight lifted off my shoulders after I made the move. Percy wasn't so lucky. His whole body was slanted to the opposite side of the green, and he was struggling enough as it was. He couldn't make it.

"Fall, fall, fall, fall!" we all shouted. Percy's face was beaded with sweat. He was shaking as he tried to maneuver his leg over to the green dot.

"I'm gonna make it," he cried, just as he slipped on his sweaty left palm and crashed to the floor.

"Noooo," he moaned softly just as I cheered, "Yes!"

"Who's the champion, who's the champion," I chanted while I jokingly punched Percy. "Meeeeeee!" He finally sat up.

"While that may be true," Percy said, "Annabeth is the true loser. And a bet is a bet." Annabeth frowned.

"I should have never agreed to this," she muttered as she grabbed the jar of bubotuber pus I had nicked from Madam Pomfrey. She opened the jar and scooped up a handful of the goo. She slowly raised it to her face, and then...

_Smack_. The bubotuber pus that was supposed to go into Annabeth's face was sent flying over into Umbridge's open mouth.

"You'll never catch me alive, suckers!" Annabeth screeched as we attempted to catch her. Jumping over desk after desk, I made a mad grab toward Annabeth's shirt. I missed.

"Your powers, you idiot!" Thalia shrieked. "I can't use mine, I'll barbecue her!"

The class looked in wonder as Percy began throwing Umbridge's precious kitty paintings towards Annabeth. I summoned all the shadows in the room, and focused them to make a wall right in front of Annabeth. _Success_, I thought as I heard Annabeth knock into the wall of shadows and mutter, "Ow."

Thalia scraped off some of the pus that was on the walls into her hands and dropped it into Annabeth's face. "I never knew you were such a cheater, Annabeth," she said teasingly.

Annabeth sat up, her face cheerful despite the pus all over it. "Well, that was a very intense game of Twister. I had to take desperate measures." She began to wipe off her face with a towel Percy tossed her.

"Even more intense than 'Don't Let the Balloon Touch the Floor,'" Percy said with a grin.

"Nothing is more intense than 'Don't Let the Balloon Touch the Floor,'" I corrected. We all laughed until we heard Umbridge begin to shout.

"How dare you little brats do this? If I was headmaster, I would have you all submitted to the Dementors Kiss! Ugly little rodents! 1,000 points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge shouted.

Thalia boomed, "I, THALIA GRACE, DAUGHTER OF ZEUS COMMAND FOR GRYFFINDOR TO GAIN 10,000 POINTS FOR PUTTING UP WITH UMBRIDGE THE UMBITCH FOR TWO WEEKS." Although nobody noticed it yet, the Gryffindor house points hourglass was about to crack from the pressure it was enduring in the Great hall.

"Oh, and I'd like to try to see you sentence the kiss to us," I couldn't help but add. "I could call them up right now and have them have it administered to you." Although Umbridge gave a little tinkering laugh, like, _Silly child, if only you knew,_ she still paled significantly.

"How did you summon those shadows," Hermione called from her seat. "That seemed like Dark Magic."

"A little thing I learned called 'none of your business,'" I answered. Hermione huffed. Then the bell rang, and Percy whooped.

"Time to share our big news!" he called, and we all ran to the dining hall. Time to tell our big secret.

As Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I stood on the stage-like thing, everyone was silent. I was picking my fingernails with a knife to let the school know who's boss. Everyone, even the Professors, stared at us.

"So, why did you request to make an announcement," Dumbledore asked quietly. I think he was remembering that dagger I had at his chest.

The other demigods looked at me, so I began talking.

"Before I tell you guys what's up, I just want to say that we will not kill anybody here unless they try to kill us." I gave an icy smile to Dumbledore, who had attempted to use the Killing Curse on me as a last resort. "Okay, anyway, so the reason I'm here isn't to learn all this wizard crap. You see, I'm not really a wizard. Anyone know about the Greek Gods?" A few people raised their hands. Pathetic. "Well, yeah, they're real. And we are the sons and daughters of them, specifically known as demigods, or half-bloods. And don't go all, 'you're a nutter' on me, because if wizards can be real, why not demigods?"

Silence filled the air until Hermione (how did I guess) said, "But there is no proof! At least, if we had wanted to, we could show you examples of wizarding technology!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Take it away, Percy."

"Who in here doesn't believe us?" he called. Everyone in the Hall raised their hands except Neville and Luna. Percy flicked his wrist, and the water in everyone's goblets who didn't believe was spurted into their faces.

Next, Thalia gave an electric charge to Umbridge. "Who's taking points now?" she had said with a smirk as Umbridge's hair began to sizzle.

Annabeth didn't have a special ability, so I took my turn. I shoved my sword into the ground, and summoned two skeleton warriors to shove Snape's head into his roast beef. "Oops, sorry. Told them to do that to stubborn, ugly grease-balls," I told him. Then I made the shadows wrap around Ron's neck for a moment, choking him, until I released it. "That's for what I couldn't do with the knife," I hissed at him.

The whole school was scared now. There was no denying it. Mcgonagall stood up for a moment and said, "Let's say you are demigods. Who are your godly parents, then?"

Annabeth went first this time. "Athena, goddess of wisdom. I can kill you more than a hundred different ways with a knife."

"Poseidon, god of the sea. Try to drown me, and I'll drown you."

"Zeus, god of the sky. Get on my bad side and I'll electrocute you."

"Hades, god of the Underworld. I'd like to see you wimps enter the Fields of Punishment."

Dumbledore was looking at us warily. "I have never heard of demigods that weren't myths. If those 'powers' of yours were real, then why haven't I come across one of you before now?"

I snorted. "Well, it's not like we're gonna go around showing it off. Besides, you probably have seen an example of Greek mythology before. The Mist is what keeps you from seeing us when we don't want to be seen. If we wanted, we could just tell you guys this never happened, and go on just as before. But I'm only here to find more demigods." I paused for a moment. Then I shouted to the ceiling:

"Hey! Gods of Olympus! Now would be a good time to claim anybody who's a demigod!"

Pure silence. I heard someone mutter, "He's mental." I didn't know what the Hades was going on until I heard thunder boom, and signs appeared over four people's heads in the large room.

Neville squeaked in terror and tried to run away, but the large, golden cornucopia sent by Demeter followed him wherever he went. Luna simply looked above herself at the glowing owl of Athena, eyes dreamy as ever. Lavender Brown was glowing pink for a moment, until her uniform was exchanged for a light pink dress, her face was given a makeover, and her hair was given volume like a supermodel's. A light pink dove hung over her head, the sign of Aphrodite. Lastly, Lee Jordan, best friend of the Weasley twins, was staring in shock at the blue caduceus of Hermes above him, floating as if it was a perfectly normal thing.

Just then, Annabeth did a very un-Annabeth-like thing. She squealed and went over to hug Luna.

"I knew I'd have a sister here, I just knew it!" Luna was smiling as Annabeth roped her arms around her. Immediately, all the kids surrounding her scooted away, out of either fear or disgust. Percy was grinning.

"Looks like we have a decent number of demigods here," he said aloud.

"Thank the gods we were allowed to give out our identities, I never would have guessed Lee Jordan was one," I said.

Annabeth must have realized what she had done, because her face was a dark red color and she was giving glares to everyone who looked at her. Thalia was trying to calm down Neville, and explain what was going on. All the teachers looked suspicious.

Is it just me, or is this more than your average school drama?

**Did you like it? I kind of feel like I screwed the whole 'revelation' scene up. Oh well. Anyway, do you like my choices of demigods? I feel like Lee would make a pretty neat Hermes kid. Thanks for reading, and if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, people!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever. I feel terrible. Trust me, the story isn't over yet! I haven't updated because A, I'm lazy, B, my computer sucks, and C, I have a major addiction to Leco fanfiction (Leo x Nico), but I don't want to put any in the story, because I feel like it would be way to sudden. Nico would be like, ****_Oh, by the way, I'm gay. My boyfriend is Leo, too. Sorry I didn't say so until chapter 8. _****Also, I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, because I wrote this on my ipod. I checked it over about ten times, though, so we should be good!**

**So, anyway, thanks for reading once again, and enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter is kind of gory. If you don't like that, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling, Fred would still be alive and well, along with Snape. If I were Rick Riordan, there would be waaay more Nico in the books. So Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians aren't mine.**

Nico's POV

I tell, you, it was amazing to have people know who I am again. Except, instead of looking at me in suspicion, people look at me in fear. Hooray. At least, the new demigods didn't Mainly because the whole school was distrustful of them now, and they could use all the help they could get, even if it was from a son of Hades.

Dumbledore didn't know what was going on, and you could tell he didn't like that one bit. So, in a desperate attempt to get back on top, he offered for us to stay at the school and teach classes to the students after giving Umbridge a vacation, which she idiotically accepted. I still didn't trust her, though. Percy IMed Chiron, and he had told us to accept. Mainly because he wanted the wizards to overcome Moldyshorts so we wouldn't have to, and teaching them would give them a better chance.

Also, we invited kids from camp to help tutor the new demigods so they would understand what our history is, what we do, blah blah blah. Katie Gardener came for Neville, Annabeth just stayed here for Luna, Travis and Connor came for Lee, and Piper came for Lavender. (Drew would have just went on about love and boys and how to do your nails without smudging them.) Percy stayed too, because 'Annabeth needed his compassionate love,' and Leo refused to miss the opportunity of 'so many magic babes,' so he tagged along as well. So in all, we had twelve ADHD demigods at Hogwarts. This ought to be a blast.

So, I was assigned to teach fighting today, because according to Annabeth, I was the 'most prickly person here.' So I was just standing in front of a load of Gryffindors with my Stygian iron blade and a couple Advils in my pocket, in case these idiots gave me a headache.

"Alright, people. I'm here to teach you how to kill whoever gets in your way without a wand," I said bluntly.

"Without wands? That's insane," Hermione called out. "I mean, our greatest advantage would be our wands, wouldn't they?"

"Incorrect," I said. Hermione looked appalled, as if she had never been wrong before. I continued. "Wands are easily broken, easily lost, easily used against you. Especially considering your opponents are wizards, and they understand magic just as well as you do, possibly even better. A skill to back yourself up, one the enemy doesn't have any experience in, is what you want to use. If everyone uses one thing, no one has an advantage." I pulled out the dagger that was hidden in my aviators jacket and chucked it right at a dummy's head. It sunk in to the hilt. Smirking, I said, "That'll be your Death Eater while he's trying to say a spell."

"But that's so violent!" Another voice squealed in the back. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, duh. I know what the outside world is like, people. I have first-hand experience in knowing that the enemy won't help you back up when you fall, or offer you first move. Are you guys trying to kill Voldy-moldy or what?" A collective gasp was heard from the class as I said one of Voldemort's many nicknames.

"Alright, as I was saying, you guys have to fight him without magic for best results and more casualties on the other end. Knives are a good choice- less chance of being seen and disarmed. But swords give out more damage. Bow and arrow is great for distance, but blades are better for accuracy. And guns are very quick, but you need good aim to give a death blow." I pulled out a huge cart filled with weapons from bullet to spear. "Now choose."

Everyone raced to the cart, and nearly everyone chose either a gun or a sword to look badass.

"Who wants to try first," I asked, and Dean Thomas raised his hand warily. he had a small, but sharp dagger with diamonds encrusted in the hilt. I beckoned him up.

Dean raced at me in a completely unbalanced and stupid way. I easily sidestepped him and put my blade to his throat.

If you're going to use a small weapon, at least use it to your advantage. Don't lumber at me like a badger," I advised him. I heard a snicker come from Ron. "Think it's funny? Come up here then," I told him. His face turned deathly pale, and he he walked up with an extremely decorative sword that was obviously built for show. It was rather dull, but it had rubies all over it.

"Come at me," I told him. And he charged, with the sword's blunt tip forward and his face bent in concentration.

_Clink_. I hit his blade with a thrust, and it clattered to the floor. _The skills of these wizards are pitiful_.

"Does anyone know any good last resorts?" I asked the class. Nobody said a word.

Sighing, I said, "One of the easiest last resorts is twisting the neck, obviously." I couldn't help but grin as I pulled a burly, bloody dude from the closet. The whole class screamed. You see, I decided that the best way to prove how dangerous this stuff was is to use real people as test subjects. Naturally, I couldn't use the innocent, so I captured some of the criminals my dad told me to kill and chose to use them as the test subjects.

The guy I had was Bert Hankard, who was responsible of the murder of twelve. He was handcuffed now- but not for long.

"Watch closely," I ordered the class, all of which were pressed up against the wall in fear. I sliced of the handcuffs with my Stygian Iron sword, and before the monstrous guy could even try to choke me, I grabbed hold of his head and twisted it roughly to the side. He fell to the floor in a smelly, blood-stained heap.

The class screeched again._ This is hilarious_. Then, chuckling to myself, I called, "Anyone wanna try?"

Annabeth's POV

Katie, Piper, the Stolls, and I were sitting across from the four new demigods in the Great Hall. Speaking of the Great Hall...

Oh, Zeus,_ the architecture_! The dome-shaped ceilings, the sturdy beams holding up the ceilings! By my mother's name, even the doorways were as intricate as prized pieces of art! Not only that, but the tapestries were only rival to Arachne, and maybe Olympus!

Smack! Suddenly I felt a hand slap across my head. I turned around, seething.

"_Who did that_?" I shouted angrily. Piper smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, 'Beth, but we're on a schedule, and you were zoning out there."

I heaved a sigh. "Sorry. It's just... The architecture!"

The Stolls grinned. "That's Annabeth!" They chimed simultaneously.

"Anyway, you should probably start out the whole, 'don't get your hopes up, demigod life is dangerous,' speech, being the most experienced and all," Katie stated.

I studied the new demigods intently. Each looked confused and scared. _That's how I felt when I found out._

"Alright, well, you see, all of those Greek gods you hear about? They aren't just myths. They are as real as wizards. Meaning, real, but not known by mortals, or as you would say, muggles."

The new demigods looked doubtful. The Aphrodite girl, Lavender, asked, "So, assuming that's true, what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, the term 'demigod' means 'half god.' You see, one of your parents each are gods. Each of you have a fellow demigod with us who has the same mom or dad, so they'll show you the ropes of your new lifestyle.

Piper smiled warmly at her half-sister. "Our mom is Aphrodite."

"Oh, god! Um, I guess, gods... But, Aphrodite isn't, like, the goddess of ugliness or something, is she?"

Lee Jordan stifled a laugh. "No, she's the opposite. Goddess of beauty and sexuality." Lavender heaved a huge sigh of relief.

I looked at Lee for a moment. "You know about Greek mythology?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I was one of the people that raised their hands. You see, the Weasley twins and I played this prank on our divination teacher, Proffesor Trelawney, where we tried to put signs of Greek mythology everywhere. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw 'em, though, because she was so used to making them up."

Lavender gasped in horror. "That's horrible!"

Luna, who was looking at the people putting up decorations for Halloween, said, "Not as horrible as her teaching skills."

Neville laughed louder than any of the other new demigods, but when he realized this, he turned bright red. Katie smiled at him in reassurance.

"Our mom's Demeter, goddess of pretty much anything to do with agriculture," she said. "Our power is being really good with plants."

Lavender's head snapped up at that. "We have powers?"

"Some demigods do," I responded. I would never get over the fact that my power was my brain. I mean, I love my intelligence, but can't I get some fire power like Leo, or maybe a touch of Percy water control?

"So what's my power?" Lavender cried.

The Stolls snickered. "If you're anything like the Aphrodite kids I know," Travis laughed, "then you're destined to be a major whore."

Lavender was enraged.

"Yeah, we'll at least my power isn't... Um... What are your powers, anyway?"

Connor bowed like a knight to his king. "Our dad is Hermes, god of travel and thievery and all of that good stuff!"

Lavender snorted, which seemed very out of character for her. "So what?"

Travis and Connor tossed multiple things I'm guessing belonged to lavender out of their pockets.

"Got your wallet," Travis called as he tossed it back.

"Got your make-up," Connor sang as he threw it to Lavender.

"Got your parchment."

"Got your wand."

"Got your socks-"

"How did you get my socks when they were on my feet?" Lavender screamed.

Lee, who must have been stealing something while they were fighting, handed her purse to her and said, "We've got skills."

As everyone laughed, I turned to Luna. "Our mom's Athena, so we have brains to spare. Battle plans come really easy to us. And, just so you know..."

Luna leaned in close and I continued:

"Mom is the best at everything, and you should never, _ever_ suggest otherwise." Luna nodded seriously.

Suddenly, I heard a mixture of different screams. I stood up immediately, but sat back down I saw Percy and Leo racing through the hallways.

"We got it, Wise Girl," Percy called as he ran past. Leo grinned at Lavender, and then they were gone.

I couldn't help but think this had to do with Nico's class...

Nico's POV

"Aww, Nico, what the fuck?"

Leo and Percy had shown up with a sword each, panting, only to see me demonstrating how to properly slit a throat on Julia King, who had left her six-year old son in a roasting oven and dropped her daughter, who was only an infant, into a freezing river. I waved to them.

"How's it going?"

Percy looked at Julia. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, I took all the criminals my dad wanted me to kill and used them as examples to show how to fight," I said casually.

"Is that safe?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry, I got it under control," I replied.

"Under control?" You brought in ruthless murderers to kill right before our very eyes and expect us to believe you have the situation _under control_?" Hermione shrieked.

I nodded. "Yup," I said, enjoying the look on her face.

Leo looked at Julia's mangled face. "Urgh, her face is making me sick," he said as his nose scrunched up. Then he leaned over, set his hand on fire, and pressed the blaze to her face. The class screamed once more.

Once her face was nice and blackened, Leo put out the flame. "Much better."

A kid in the corner puked out the window. Percy looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is your idea of a good class?"

I smiled again. "I told Annabeth I shouldn't teach."

_Crash_. A couple ministry officials busted down the door, shouting, "Hands in the air, filthy half-breeds!"

Followed closely behind them was Cornelius Fudge himself, and a very smug looking Umbridge.

**Cliffhanger! ooooh!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions, lemme know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! I just really want to say thanks to all of you lovely reviewers, reader, etc. etc! This chapter isn't my best work, because I've been very busy lately with my studies ****_and _****my social life. Sorry, the next one will be better! Also, i'm sorry if Dumbledore seems a little occ... I'm starting to think all of these abused!Harry fics are corrupting me...**

**Also, if you find any good LeoxNico fics/fanart, please PM me the links! i'd really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: *Hedwig drops you a letter***

**You: Hmmm... let's open it!**

**Letter: ****_Dear reader,_**

**_I do not own anything but the plot. If you happen to be Rick Riordan, or J. K. Rowling, mind giving PJatO and HP to me?_**

**You: ...What a weirdo.**

Chapter 9

Nico's POV

"Alright, who let Umbridge out of her cage," I called. Umbridge's smirk turned into an ugly scowl.

"You dare make fun of _me_? Are you forgetting who we are? No _half-breeds_ can overcome us ministry officials," Umbridge snarled. I laughed, sizing up our opponents.

First we have Umbridge, whose only weapon is her big fat mouth. Then the two guard guys, who could probably be disarmed pretty easy after we knocked those huge shields out of their hands. And then we had the minister himself, Cornelius Fudgesicle. What? Fudgesicle seems like a much more fun name than Fudge.

Fudgesicle grinned evilly. Where are your all-mighty godly parents now? In a textbook?" Thunder boomed in the distance. If he kept this up, today would be interesting.

"Should we fight him?" Percy asked calmly. I nodded.

"Sure, but get ready to move out of the way if he keeps bad-talking the gods," I replied, looking out the window at the stormy sky. Wasn't like that before.

"Time to kick some wizardly ass!" Leo cheered.

"I'll disarm dumb and dumber, and you guys can take Fudgesicle and Umbitch," I ordered. Percy and Leo nodded.

"C'mere!" Guard #1 ran at me, shield in front. I summoned the shadows to rip the shield out of his hands, then knocked him out by hitting him across the head with it. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Guard #2 dropped his shield in surprise. Dumbass. I knocked him out, too.

I turned around to see how the guys were doing. Umbridge was lying in a heap on the floor, her hair singed. Obviously Leo's work. Now Percy and Leo were messing with Fudge.

"What was that one supposed to do," Percy said as he dodged one of Fudge's spells. "Sparkle me to death?"

"C'mon, Perce, let's be mature about this," Leo said. Then he leaned over and tickled Fudge. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"Stop! I command you! Guards!"

I walked over, ignoring Hermione's calls of "You're going to Azkaban!"

"Nice, guys," I said. "What's up, Fudgesicle?"

"_How dare you_?" I am the minister of magic! You're puny parents are nothing!"

"_Puny_?"

I smiled, recognizing the voice. I turned around and greeted the figure.

"Hey, dad."

Hades strolled forward, ignoring Percy and Leo's desperate attempts to scuttle away.

"Quiet, son. Cornelius Fudge? Did you just call me _puny_?"

Fudge whimpered. Harry ran forward.

"I don't know who you are, but you're gonna leave, now!" He said angrily.

"I thought they were told of us gods," Hades asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, they were, but they're kind of dumbasses." Hades growled.

"You underestimate the capabilities of these wizards. You should know better," he snapped.

I sighed. "Love you too," I muttered as he turned away.

"I will let that... Remark... Slide, as you were not aware of my identity. You see, mortal, I am lord Hades, god of the Underworld!"

Harry paled, then sprinted away. Hades smirked until an ipad beeped.

Hades pulled out the device, much to the class' surprise. "Got to go," he said, just as Leo said in surprise, "You have an ipad?"

Suddenly, Dumbledore himself busted in through the door.

"What are you doing here, Dumbledore?" I asked in confusion.

Dumbledore gave a little cough. "I heard all of the commotion, and went to take a look."

"DON'T LIE!" Umbridge, apparently, had awoken, and was pointing her fat little index finger at Dumbledore in rage, her hair still smoking. "You... You told me to call the authorities to dispose of these _atrocities_!"

Leo looked at Dumbledore in shock. "Exsqueeze me?"

Nico took a step forward. "You... you ordered Umbridge to bring the ministry officials? What the fuck, Dumblebee? What did we do to you?"

"I'm sorry, but you demigods were setting the prophecy off track. Harry has to kill Voldemort, not you kids!"

"_What_?" Harry shouted with his hands on the side of his head.

"So you call up Umbitch and Fudgesicle. Come on, you had to have had a better plan than _that_, we're children of the gods!"

Percy giggled. "Hee hee, I like fudgesicles."

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Percy got hit with some spell, and... um... I'm pretty sure it makes you act like a toddler. Probably should have told you earlier."

"I'm sorry, my acts went against your trust-"

"_Prophecy_? About _me_?"

"Hogwarts, Hoggywarts, Wartyhogs-"

"Did you honestly think you could kick us out? If we could beat you, we could sure as Hades beat your 'reinforcements!'"

"Why don't you wizards just stick your wands up your sorry asses?" Everyone turned to see Piper stalk into the room.

She looked pissed. When Umbridge took out her wand, Piper quickly realized what she had done and screamed, "No! Not literally!"

Leo laughed. "Charmspeak. Never gets old."

Annabeth strolled in, too. "What in Zeus' name are you people doing? We could hear you guys from the Great Hall!" Then she leaned in to kiss Percy.

Percy shrieked, pushing her face away. "Ew! You're a _girl_! Girls have _cooties_!"

Annabeth rubbed her sore face. "Okay, what happened to Percy?"

"Well, you see-" Leo began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Dumbledore? What prophecy did harry have to complete?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to say, my dear, that I cannot tell this to you until the time is right." Harry frowned.

"I have to kill Voldemort? That's suicide! He'll crush me," he said. I stepped forward.

"Well, the whole point of today was to prepare you guys for Moldywart, but, unfortunately, we were _rudely interrupted_," I explained, fixating Dumbledore with an annoyed glance.

"He used actual criminals to demonstrate how to kill!" Hermione squealed.

"There's really nothing I can do about that. He's much more powerful than myself," Dumbledore said.

"You know, I'm right here," I retorted. Children of Hades are known to hold grudges, after all.

Piper tapped on my shoulder. "You should have a look at this," she said anxiously.

Percy was having a temper tantrum. "I want ICE CREAM," he screamed as Annabeth tried to restrain him. A sudden, loud, boom echoed from somewhere in Hogwarts.

"I knew I shouldn't have left the Stolls alone," Annabeth groaned as she ran back out, Piper right behind her. Percy was left shaking his fists and shrieking. Leo was hitting on Parvati Patil.

I'm really starting to wonder how people expect me to deal with all of these idiots.

**Hee hee... Nico likes his nicknames.**

**Suggestions? Put them in a review, or PM me!**


End file.
